wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Cassia
}}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background: linear-gradient(to top, #111 28%, #333 82%),#000; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Creator | Kittyluvver |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Song | "River Flows in You," Yiruma |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background: linear-gradient(to top, #111 28%, #333 82%),#000; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Character information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Age | 20 |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Occupation | Silkmaker |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Ships | undetermined |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Tribe | RainWing |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Goal | To achieve beauty, to absolve her past |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Residence | Flexible |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Allies | Dragons who buy her silk and... other things |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Enemies | Dragons who tormented her in the past, dragons who try to stop her |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Likes | Silkworms, silk weaving, cleanliness, creating beautiful art |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Dislikes | Dirt, blood, ugliness, her past |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Powers and abilities | Typical RainWing abilities |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Weapons | None |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" |} |} This character was created by Kittyluvver and given to Foxlover16, do not use without permission. 'Infobox pic by Luster the RainWing - thank you so much! ' See the little RainWing dragoness, the silkmaker at her loom, weaving away with skilled paws and the patient eyes of a huntress. Does she not look innocent, perhaps even harmless? See the rainbow colors rippling across her delicate form; would you call Cassia pretty? Perhaps even... beautiful? Perhaps you would. For how would you ever guess the madness in her mind, the darkness in her soul - the demons that drive her to kill her fellow dragon and strip the hides from their bodies? Twisted and tortured by her past, she has become an artisan, turning murder into art, turning pain into perverted beauty. Description Like dyed silk, her hide is luminescent with all the colors of the cloth she weaves. Sumac red, alder orange, saffron yellow, tyrian purple, indigo blue, and jeweled turquoise shimmer across a slender, fine-boned form. She is built like a dancer, Cassia, with a long tail and spiraling horns arching gracefully over a tapered ruff. Her paws are slender and long-clawed, precise and purposeful in their movements; the result of years of spinning and weaving. And yet... be wary. Despite all her appearance, there is something definitely strange about Cassia. There is something about her that seems just a little off-kilter, that warns you to be on your guard. Perhaps it's the constant serpentine flicker of her tongue, or the unshed tears pooled in her amber eyes. Or perhaps it's the unwritten warning in the silvery scars threading across her hide, jagged as forked lightning, bearing witness to a tortured past and tormented soul. Skills There is no questioning the fact that Cassia is one of the finest weavers in all the Seven Kingdoms. She has made silk for almost all of Pyrrhia's royal families, and many more nobledragons besides. She is quite well-known amongst the elite, who often seek her out with commissions. And yet, despite all the luminous cloth she weaves, silk is only a small part of what Cassia truly does. To kill another dragon, to strip away their hide and sell it for gold and jewels - some would say this is unspeakably evil. And yet, there are so many dragons in the wide, wide world of Pyrrhia who would buy the hides, and not think twice about who it used to be. With practice, Cassia has become extremely adept at the process of killing and skinning a dragon. She has an in-depth knowledge of how bodies are put together, and how best to take them apart. Her dragonhide creations are no less exquisite than her silk - although much more macabre. She has mastered the art of preserving the natural color and texture of the hide, even in death, and many dragons in Pyrrhia pay top dollar for her handiwork. Personality WIP History WIP {| Category:Females Category:RainWings Category:Content (Foxlover16) Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters